


Queen of Ice

by Earthsbestdefender



Series: Ice World [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Assassins, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earthsbestdefender/pseuds/Earthsbestdefender
Summary: Loki is not content with Asgard. He still wants Earth and now that Thor has unknowingly brought him the scepter he is ready to strike again. This time he is prepared. He has only one loose end left to tie up before he makes his move: Tony Stark.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For this story i wanted a younger Tony Stark... (pretty much all of the Avengers are close to the same age as him) so i decided to switch some stuff up timeline wise. I changed when Tony was born. You know what, here have a rough timeline. Tony is born (1982) 18 years later his parents die (2000) 5 years later he marries Pepper and they have his first daughter Alexis (Alex) (2005) (age 23) 3 years later (2008) the first Iron Man happens (Tony is 26, Alex is 3) (Iron Man 2 doesn't happen, because in my AU he figured out the new element to put it in his arc reactor a whole lot sooner. Okay bits and pieces of Iron man 2 happened like he did meet Nat, and he did fight the hammer drones and all that, and Rhodey got one of his suits. 2 years later the first Avengers happens (2010) (Tony is 28, Alex is 5) Iron Man 3 pretty much happens, but Pepper doesn't really get involved. After his house gets dropped in the ocean, Pepper takes Alex to their farm house in New York. Tony still meets Harley and all that jazz, but he decides they should stay living in New York, this all happens christmas of 2010. Winter Soldier happens, but instead of keeping it to himself Steve tells Tony about his parents, and they are all good on that front. 2015 rolls around (Tony is 33, and Alex is 10) only the opening scene of AofU happens minus Scarlet Witch messing with Tony's mind. This will be the main timeline for this whole AU. There will be more stories from this I think.

Prologue

Loki looked up dubiously at the huge ice castle nestled perfectly into the side of the mountain. From a distance it was impossible to see, same went for if you going to fly above it. Hiding in plane site. He liked that. He climbed the last snow covered pile of rocks. There was 10 yard stretch of flat ground in front of the castle's entrance, he started forward, and made it about 20 feet before a low growl stopped him. Two huge white wolves rose out of the snow, they were both easily four feet at the shoulders. He hesitated. They stared at him with piercing pale blue eye, but remained silent. The doors to the castle opened, and the two wolves sat down on either side of the doors. One of them nodded its head gesturing Loki to enter. Loki walked in between the two wolves and entered the castle. The interior was a vast hall with massive pillars of ice, at the end of the massive hall sat the person he was here to see. She lay lounging on a couch thing that had white animal hides draped over it, her clothes were also made of of some kind of white fur she had small ice point poking through her snow white hair. Her pale blue eyes tracked his every move. She had large black wolf laying lazily next to her. Loki's feet slipped a little on the ice floors as he got closer. Two more wolves sat up from the foot of her throne and growled when Loki was about 10 feet from her. He stopped, not daring to go closer.

"What brings you here?" She questioned with a crystal clear voice that echoed through the hall.

"I heard that you were very powerful-" Loki was still looking around the hall, he had never seen anything like it. She raised her eyebrow. I also heard that you will on occasion do assassinations."

"Assassinations? Yes I suppose i do do that sometimes," She examined her fingernails, "I am not big on it, and very few people know exist, let alone where i reside. How did you find me?"

"Hymdall pointed you out to me once a very long time ago."

"Interesting, so who's done you wrong?" She asked nonchalantly.

"How much do know about the goings ons of the world these days?"

"More then you think."

"I see. So you know about my last trip to Earth?"

"Get to your point. I might look like I have all the time in the world, but I do not."

"I want you to kill Tony Stark for me."

"Interesting request," She sounded unimpressed, and unenthused, "That's a new one, and as fun as it sounds to sneak past his security system, I am going to have to say no."

"Okay, well I was going to offer to let you keep your domane, and maybe even rule with me after the world is mine, but you just rejected me," Loki said.

"I think it is interesting that you think it is a good idea to threaten me in my home."

"Well, I think you'll get over it," Loki said plantevily and turned to leave, "Well bye Athena, I am off to find a different assassin to kill Stark."

Athena stood and watched Loki leave through narrowed eyes. As soon as he was outside she swished her hand and the doors slammed closed. Ackar whined and sat up, shaking his black fur. Athena sighed, it was finally time to head south. She had sworn 100 times over that she would never go back south, but someone had just had just threatened her family. That changed things.


	2. Really? Interrupting the Nap?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's peaceful afternoon nap goes to hell.

Tony sat peacefully, laid back in the sun on a lawn chair, on the very top of Avengers Tower. This was the first time in a very long time that he had had any down time whatsoever, they had expunged hydra, Loki’s scepter was on its way to Asgard of with Thor, Tony’s house was under construction back in Malibu, and the other Avengers had all gone off to various places to relax. Tony breathed in the sweet smell of well earned relaxation, which smelled a lot like a martini. He lay there basking peacefully in the sun, eyes closed, and sleep just around the corner, when a shadow fell over him, and cold steel touched against his neck making his hair stand on end. Tony’s eyes shot open, there was a man standing above him, dressed in all black with a mask on.  
“Really man? 20 minutes! That's all I want! 20 minutes of peace and quiet without hydra or assassins or terrorists trying to do some despicable crap that I have to clean up!” Tony said ignoring the sword pushed gently against his jugular, “So what's the deal? Who did I piss off? Who wants me dead?”  
This confused the man, causing him to hesitate. It had just the effect Tony had hoped for. The sword moved away from his neck just a little as the man shifted in his brief bafflement with Tony’s reaction. Tony lightning fast swatted the sword out of the way, and rolled off the lawn chair. The man immediately recovered and lept toward Tony driving the sword toward him. Tony ducked to the side. The sword slid smoothly across the side of his neck, Tony pulled away clutching the side of his neck. It was just a knick, but it still stung. A small trickle of blood ran down his neck. He only had a split second to react as the sword came swinging back toward him. He ducked and rolled across the flat patio, putting some distance between him and the man. As he was getting back on his feet knife wizzed and in inch from his face. The really wasn’t fair, this guy had a sword and throwing knives. The man hurled another knife at him, this on nicked his arm as flew past. The man lunged forward with his sword; Tony trapped the sword in between his hands, and stopped it about four inches from his heart. He shoved the sword to the side as the man tried to drive it forward. This was just where he wanted it. He brought his arm down and trapped the sword under his armpit; with that same arm he grabbed the handle so the man couldn’t move the sword. Tony smiled a little, he had the upper hand now. The brandished a knife from the back of his belt; Tony’s smile melted away. The man thrust the knife toward his throat. Tony used his free hand to block it. Tony repositioned his legs and kicked the elbow of the arm holding sword. The man let go, and in a motion faster then Tony could react to, he pulled out another knife with his newly freed hand.The man thrust the knife forward with one swift motion, stabbing Tony right below the ribs. Tony stumbled back a few steps in surprise, and fell down. Thankfully it was a small knife, and it probably didn’t hit anything vital. It still hurt. The man took advantage of Tony’s weakened state, and leapt toward him, sword extended ready to pearce Tony’s heart. Something brushed Tony’s hair, and the man dropped the sword and fell limp at Tony’s feet. A small puddle of blood pooled around the body laying at his feet. What the hell had just happened? Tony looked over his shoulder. Standing on the ridge that looped around the top of the building, was a woman. She stared at him with earey pale blue eyes, her long white hair flowed freely in the wind. There was a long sharp sliver of ice in one of her hands; She looked very formidable. Tony scooted back a little, grimisaning in pain as he did so. She stepped down from the ridge, as she did so the ice in her hand melted, and color flooded into her eyes, they swirled and the cold blue was replaced by a warm brown. Bark brown that was almost black flooded down from the roots of her hair until she looked… normal. She approached Tony. He scooted back ignoring the blistering pain in his side. Something told him that this woman was extremely powerful, and potentially very dangerous. Her expression shifted, and she looked a little bit hurt, and upset by him trying to escape her. She stopped, drawing back a little.  
“It’s okay, I am not here to hurt you,” Her voice was gentle and calming.  
“Are sure, because correct me if i’m wrong, you just murdered that guy,” Tony said through clenched teeth, blood was starting seep slowly around the knife, staining his shirt red.  
“If you want to call it that,” The woman said with a shrug, “The way I see it, I just saved you.”  
“I guess yeah, but why? I don’t know you, and for all I know you killed him so you could me yourself,” Tony said, and groaned flopping over on his back in pain.  
“Did that knife hit anything vital?” She asked nodding her head at the knife sticking in his side.  
“Don’t think so, it’s just a small knife, just give me a second, and I’ll be fine.”  
“Here let me see it,” The woman stepped toward him. Tony scooted back a little more.  
"Look If i wanted you dead, you would be dead. Now would you please let me help?"  
Against his better judgment Tony decided to let her help.

 

Athena knelt next to her brother, she reached forward to feel around the wound and see how bad it was.  
“Nah-ah! Hey don’t touch it!” He snapped and flinched away a little. Athena recoiled a little.  
“Let me look at it, would you?” Athena said annoyed, she gently moved her brother’s hand out of the way, “Oh no, that doesn’t look bad at all. Hell, you’ll be fine without a trip to the hospital.”  
“Ow! Stop poking it!” Tony said banging his head on the ground a little.  
“Would you quit moving!?” Athena barked, “Gosh you’d think something horrible happened with all the squirming your doing!”  
“Uh, yeah, I got STABBED,” her brother said angrily.  
“Yeah, and I just said you’ll be fine. It’s just flesh wound, so relax.”  
“Why am I listening to you?!” He said half laughing. Was he seriously getting delriouse over this? “I don’t even know your name!”  
“Oh right, I’m Athena,” She thought about telling him that she was his long lost older sister, but that was to big of a bombshell to drop right now.   
“Mind if I ask a question?”  
“Only if you let me deal with this.”  
“Deal.”  
“Okay shoot,” Athena said pulling a small leather pouch. The pouch contained a needle thread and various other emergency medical supplies. She felt closely around the wound making sure it was safe to pull the knife out.  
“Why’d your hair and--AHG!” her brother’s question turned into a yelp of pain as she pulled the knife out, “What the HELL was THAT! Your supposed to leave it in!”  
“Pull your shirt up. I need to give you a few stitches.”  
“Is that thing sterile?!” He frowned watching her thread a needle.  
“Yup,” Athena ashured him, and dabbed the wound with a wipe to clear the blood away.  
“Ow, damn it that stings!”  
“Oh my gosh would you relax?” Athena had expected him to handle this better.  
“Any way, as I was asking, what was up with your hair and eyes?” Her younger brother asked through clenched teeth, as she sewed him up.  
“I’m not really sure,” She replied. “When i first moved north, and started using my powers to their full extent, my eyes and hair changed color, I also got lot paler. Just now was the first time in 45 years that I have had normal colored hair.  
“How old were you when you went north?”  
“18.”  
“That math doesn’t check out. There is no way you are 63.”  
“I know, I don’t look it, but yes I am 63,” Athena assured him.  
“Well i suppose Rogers doesn’t look 90, so I get it shit happens,” Tony said with a shrug, “You done with that yet?”  
“Just getting done,” Athena said and let a small piece of sharp ice extend from her finger. She sliced the thread, “And done.”  
“How do you do the ice?”  
“Not really sure, and it is not normal ice. It is much much much harder. I’ve put an icicle through steel before.”  
“That is fascinating,” Her brother peered closely at the small shard of ice on her finger, he seemed to have forgot about about his injury altogether, “Lab accident?”  
“No. I’m a mutant.”  
“Cool,” Her brother seemed impressed, “How old were you when you started being able to do this?”  
“This isn’t all I can do. I have dreams about possible futures as well. I started having those dreams when i was about four.”  
“Wow that’s early. I thought mutant powers didn’t develop until you were in your teens,” her brother eyed her up and down; she was glad he was ignoring the cut in his side, it looked painful despite not being very deep.  
“Yeah, let’s just say I didn’t have normal childhood.”  
“I can emagine,” Tony said still laying on his back, he thought for a minute and then added, “Why are you here?”  
“To save your life.”  
“I know, but why?”  
“Because I like you.”  
“You don’t even know me.”  
“It’s complicated.”  
“Oh.”  
Athena looked down at her brother laying on his back with his eyes closed as if he was concentrating very hard on something.   
“You good?” Athena asked. Her brother nodded his head slightly but didn’t open his eyes. She was not convinced that he was fine.  
A faint whistle caught Athena’s attention. It wasn’t the wind, it was sound made by a human. She stood up and looked around. On a building not far from the tower, Athena noticed a man dressed similar to the one she had just killed standing on a gargoyle head. Another whistle traveled through the air from the other direction. Athena turned around. There was another man on the building on the other side of the tower. Athena nudged her brother with her foot.  
“We gotta go,” She didn’t want to have to fight two people, especially because she would not have the element of surprise.  
“Why, whats up?” Her brother opened his eyes and sat up.  
“Your assassin buddy has friends,” She replied quietly.  
“Okay, crap,” He sighed, “You have a plan?”  
“Yeah, get you out of here alive.”  
“Sounds good to me.”  
Athena decided against telling him about the dream she had had last night, it would only complicate things, and scare him. It scared her. She flinched remembering it.  
“What’s wrong?” He must have seen her flinch, “It’ll be fine. We’ll be fine. We just need to go down inside, I’ll get one of my su--”  
“No,” Athena cut him off. Her mind back to her dream; her brother, in his red and gold suit, stepping forward to face the assassin pinning her to the ground. The second assassin getting up off the ground behind her brother, and picking up a sword. Her brother stopping mid step as a sword poked out of his chest. His helmet opened as he fell to his knees. Blood running down the corner of his mouth. Athena threw an icicles and killed the two assassins. She pulled herself up and rushed to her brothers side. She caught him as he fell forward. He slumped limp in her arms. “No suit. We need to find a different way.”  
He looked at her confused, but didn’t argue. In the dream he had been wearing a suit, but it was still quite possible for him to still die like that even without a suit. They needed to skip escaping through the building. That was the best way.


	3. No trust fall

Tony winced a little as he pulled himself to his feet.  
"Why don't you just through your magical ice things at them, and get it over with?" Tony as he spoke he realized that that would not work. The two assassins had vanished.  
"That is really not good. We gotta get off this roof now," Athena said taking a step back.  
"Here this way," Tony opened the hatch door that lead into the tower. Athena shook her head.  
"No we need to find a find a different way down."  
"Why? What is your problem with going through the tower?"  
"It's your problem, not mine. Just listen to me and do as I say, and you might just make it out of here alive."  
Scowling angrily Tony let the hatch door slam shut.  
"Fine. What is your plan?"  
"I'm not sure yet," Athena said peering down over the edge of the building, and looked like she was deeply contemplating something, "Alright I got it. Get over here."  
"Oh no! We are not jumping off this building!" Tony said shaking his head and stepping back.  
"Yes we are. Trust me I have plan!"  
"Look, I do not know you! Maybe you just saved me from that psyco with the sword, but I have no idea who you are! So I am sorry if I am not going to trust you enough to jump off a 93 story building just because you say 'it's the only way'" Tony felt a strange connection with this woman, but he was not about to follow her over the edge of a building, especially not with Pepper expecting their second child.  
"Stark would you please just listen to me!"  
"No. You can take your chances with the cement, but I have too much to live for," With that Tony opened the trap door and hopped inside.  
He reached for the elevator button, and then thought better of it; he'd take the stairs--- or maybe he should just take one of his suits.


End file.
